The New Girl In The Pack
by doarfthXx
Summary: after chloes mom dies in the car accident kit takes her to live with him simon and derek for a while while her dad is in the hospital so she doesnt have to stay at the edison group hq. what does derek think of the new girl? better than it sounds R
1. Chapter 1

1**Hey guys! I couldn't sleep last night and I had a bunch of little chlerek ideas running through my head. Then when I went to write the next chapter for my other story, I got writers block, but I was still in one of my writey moods. I think it's because it snowed last night. The snow always make me want to snuggle up in a warm chair with my laptop and a hot chocolate and just write, write, write! So here it is. Just so you know, Simon and Chloe are 7 and Dereks 8. But since Dereks a werewolf his hormones are that of about some one at least four years older than him, he just doesn't realize it. Kit knows, but didn't feel the need to tell him. Okay, just thought I'd clear that up for ya. Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Derek, Simon, Chloe, or Kit! *sob***

DPOV

"C'mon Derek! I can see Dads car. Look, it's over there!" Simon said tugging on my wrist and tugging him in the direction of the black S.U.V. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. Of course he's here, he picks up every day after school. It's first grade, it's not like he's gunna let us _walk_ home. Dad stepped out of the car and walked over to us with a smile on his face. I don't think Simon could tell, but there was a twinge of un-ease in the depth of his eyes._ I wonder what's wrong._ But I didn't ask, Dad would tell us when he was ready, it was pointless to pry. He gave me and Simon each a hug, then ushered us into the car. The whole ride home I kept thinking up possibilities of what Dad wasn't tell us. He could trust us if it were supernatural stuff, he'd already told us what we were. Well, I already knew what I was from my days at the lab, but he explained it.

When we pulled into the driveway, Dad didn't get out of the car or make any move to undo Simon's car seat. I didn't need one 'cus I was older and weighed a lot more. He turned in his seat to face us and took a deep breath. I looked at him expectantly while Simon looked confused. He couldn't read people as well as I could.

"Boys..." he started cautiously, "we're going to have house guest for a little while. She's very nice, but she's also scared and fragile at the moment."_ Well, this sure isn't what I expected_.

"What does fragile mean?" Simon asked.

Dad narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to explain it._ I_ knew what it meant, but Simon didn't have as broad of a vocabulary as I did.

After a minute, he said, "It's another word for sensitive."

"Oh..." he said with false understanding. Sure enough, a second later his eyes narrowed in confusion again. "What does sensitive mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's a longer word that means she gets upset easily." Simon nodded, finally understanding.

"Well I don't like her," I spat. _How dare some girl just come into my pack without my permission? _

"Derek!" Dad snapped. I quickly shut up and sat up straight. I don't like to be a problem for Dad. He was kind enough to take me away from that god awful lab about three years ago. I had this saying when I was there, _never bite the hand that feeds. _Basically it means that if you behave, you don't get in trouble. And when you don't get in trouble, you don't cause problems. I could smell as well as see that Dad was angry and upset with my attitude towards the new girl. I had the decency to look sorry.

He sighed. "Derek, I know that you don't like strangers coming into our home-" got that right "-but you have to understand that something very tragic has happened to her and-"

"What does tragic mean?" Simon asked, again not knowing. I'm not saying he was stupid, but his lack of vocabulary was starting to get on my nerves. Normally, I could deal with it and patiently explain what each word meant, but it was hard to be patient when he kept interrupting Dad while he was explaining something important.

"Something very bad and upsetting." I answered before Dad got the chance. Simon nodded and I turned my attention back to Dad, motioning for him to continue.

"As I was saying... something tragic has happened to her and she's taking it very hard. So when you confront her, be gentle and don't mention her family. Okay?"

We both nodded, still a little confused.

"Hey Dad," Simon asked, "How long is she gunna stay here?"

"I'm not sure, a month at least."

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Derek, we get a new play mate!" And with that he hastily un-did his car seat and ran to the side door that lead into the kitchen. Dad sighed and followed him seeing how Simon couldn't get in without the keys. I took a deep breath and reluctantly made my way to the door. I just hope I don't growl at her the second I catch her scent, that would not blow over well. When I reached them Dad had just about un-locked the door and Simon was bouncing with excitement. Again, I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

When Dad finally got the door open Simon charged in. Dad followed him telling him to slow down. I slumped my shoulders and pushed some of my jet black hair out of my eyes. It was long, but not too long. I forced myself inside only to stop when I saw that they had stopped at the edge of the kitchen. There wasn't a wall to separate the kitchen from the living room, you just looked down to see if you were standing on brown-ish-red-ish tile or a dirty white carpet to know what room you were in. I heard them whispering softly and was about to ask what was going on when the most amazing scent reached my sensitive nose. I could tell it was a person, because it was a combination of scent mixed into one, but it wasn't Simon or Dad. Simon smelt like tangerines and spice while Dad smelt like pen ink and coffee. This smell was far more delectable.

It smelt like a fresh apple pie and warm home-made chocolate chip cookies. I sniffed the air greedily wanting to get more of the intoxicating aroma. I picked up on a trail and slowly followed it. It seemed to be coming from the living room. I pushed myself in between Dad and Simon and they gave me a weird look, that I ignored. I couldn't think of why they would look at me like that when my nose was being assaulted like this. I closed my eyes and just followed my super sensitive nose, dropping my backpack in process, not caring where it landed. I finally reached the source and opened my eyes just enough for me to see through my lashes, but closed enough that you had to look closely to see. I could see a small hand with slim fingers and creamy white skin. I picked it up and continuously inhaled, slowly trailing up and equally slender and smooth arm. I could hear some one saying my name in the background, but it was just on the edge of my hearing, my brain didn't even register it. All I could think about was this scent.

I made up to the persons shoulder and I could feel them shaking slightly, but they didn't smell afraid, they just smelt like the most delicious desert. I put my hand lightly on the back of the person neck and positioned my self so I was almost on top of them. They didn't move, just sat there breathing heavily. I buried my face in the crook of her neck. I didn't get a good look at her, but I could tell that she was a girl. I took in a long, deep breath where her pulse was beating rapidly on her neck. It was weird, but a person scent was always strongest on their neck. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes completely. A warm feeling bubbled up in my stomach that I didn't recognize. The only thing that came to mind was the one simple word, _'mine.' _I felt an uncomfortable surge in my jeans detached my face from the girls neck.

My breath caught. This was no girl, this was an angel. She had fine strawberry blond hair and smooth milky white skin that had absolutely no blemishes. She was skinny, but not too skinny. Her lips were plump and bright pink, like she'd been biting them. Even though she was sitting down, I could tell that she was short, or at least shorter than me and Simon. She wore a white cotton dress that went down to her knees, it was light and elegant and fit her perfectly. But that wasn't the best thing about her. No, the most gorgeous thing about her was her eyes. They were the biggest, sparkliest eyes I'd seen. They were like blue orbs that I just wanted to dive into and swim in for the rest of my life. They were slightly blood shot, like she'd been crying, but earlier today. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't form any words. The situation with my jeans became even more uncomfortable and I wondered what could be causing it. I gulped.

I was broken out of my trance by Simon grabbing my shoulder lightly and tugging me off of the angel.

"D, what's going on with your pants?" Curious, I sat up and looked down. My eyes widened in horror and disbelief. I stood up from the white couch, momentarily forgetting the beauty beside me. Something was lifting my jeans up a little. I narrowed my eyes accusingly at it and squirmed, half crossing my legs.

"I don't know but it hurts." I looked at Dad silently asking him what was up with my pants, only to see him looking at me with a mix of wariness and humor. It was like he knew something serious was going on, but couldn't help but want to laugh. He tried to hide it, but I was good at reading people, especially my pack, my family. I glowered at him, cranky 'cus of the situation in my pants.

"Dad, what's wrong with my pants and how do I stop it 'cus I hurts."

He couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a small chuckle. I looked down to see Simon rolling on the ground clutching his sides. He was laughing so hard that tears were forming the corner of his almond eyes. I glared at him accusingly, as if it were his fault I was experiencing this discomfort. He saw me glaring at him and tried to stop, but failed miserably. But he did manage to calm down enough to be able to talk.

"Sorry, D... but your face... just looked so... funny." he managed to choke out in between fits of laughter. I looked back at Dad pleadingly. Simon was embarrassing me in front of our new house guest. I was startled by the sound of a high pitched giggle. I snapped my head towards the sound. It sounded like little bells. It was the girl on the couch. Her face had a small smile on it and she was giggling softly. So softly that I don't think Dad and Simon could hear. Her eyes held amusement and curiosity. I couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was contagious.

I was snapped back to reality by the sound of Dads voice. "Derek, I'll talk to you about... your situation later. Right now the only thing that'll fix it would probably be a cold shower."

I didn't like this foreign feeling I had down there, I had no idea what it was. I hated not having the answers to problems. Why was this happening? I looked down at my pants accusingly again for making me have to leave this gorgeous creature sitting on our couch to go and take a cold shower. I looked back at her longingly to see her looking at me too. We locked gazes and my mouth went dry. My eyes swept over her body and finally rested on her lips that were still swollen from being bitten. My heart beat loudly in my chest and the swelling in my jeans got worse. I couldn't put that shower on hold for much longer before this got even more embarrassing and uncomfortable... for everyone.

"Derek., she'll still be here when you get back. Go on, take the shower, you and Simon need one anyways." He said this last part looking pointedly at Simon who was now sitting on the ground where he was laughing before with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face. Simon didn't really like showers too much. He missed the days when he got to play in a bath. You can't exactly float a toy boat in the shower. With one last glance at the girl I dashed up the stairs as quickly as my werewolf legs would allow me.

I turned on the cold water and took off my clothes so I could go into the shower. Looking down, I realized that it wasn't my jeans that were causing the problem. I blushed and stepped into the shower. God, that water is cold! I tried to ignore the evil ice water that was pouring down onto my back and washed my hair as fast as I could. My shower took a grand total of four and a half minutes and I put on my boxers. I hesitated at putting on my jeans and shirt. They were dirty and smelt like grass and school. I wanted to smell good for the blond girl that was staying with us, which confused me. I'd never really cared how I smelt before. I made my way across the hall into my room that I shared with Simon and put on a clean pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

I flew down the stairs and followed everyone's scent into the kitchen. I stopped at the edge and narrowed my eyes. Simon was sitting in the seat next to her at the island in the middle of the room. He was sitting close to her smiling at her broadly, not even attempting to hide the fact that she thought she was one of the greatest things to walk through our door. Don't get me wrong, she definitely was, but for some reason it bugged me for him to be so close to her. I growled softly and Dad looked over at me alarmingly following my gaze.

I'd never growled at Simon before. I'd never even had the urge to, but right now... something about the way he was smiling at her didn't sit well with me. Dad cleared his throat and all eyes went on him.

"Well Simon, you've had your time to get to know her, now it's Derek's turn. Go take your shower." Simon pouted and whined, but one look from Dad and he reluctantly slid out of the chair that was too tall for him to get on by himself. He ran up the stair as fast as his little legs could carry him and I heard the shower go on. Dad looked at me asking if he really was in the shower seeing how I can hear it. I nodded a took the empty seat next to the girl.

"So, what's your name?" I asked quietly. Dad took that as his que to leave the room and said something about doing laundry. I said okay then turned back to the new kid, looking at her expectantly.

"My names Chloe," she said. Her voice was soft and sweet, just like her. It took all my self control to keep myself from burring my face in her neck again and taking in her sweet scent like I had before. She was just so innocent and cute. Her name suited her well. It sounded nice and shy, just like she was. Before when Simon was here, she didn't say a word, and seemed pretty content with just listening. I saw her crack a small smile and couldn't help but return it.

"Mines Derek."

**I hope you liked it. It's not a one-shot, there will be future chapters, but right now it's late and I'm kinda tired so I'm gunna rap it up for now. I'll prob. update tomorrow but don't get your hopes up. Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Wow! People really like little 8 year old Derek. I've always loved all the stories when they were little kids! :) They're so cute! Just wait 'til you see what Derek does in this chapter 'cus man does Chloe appreciate it. All I have to say now is that the Edison Group is f-ed up for doing this to poor little Chloe. :( But that's 'k 'cus Derek's gunna help her. :D** **By the way this whole thing is gunna be in DPOV 'cus I like it when were inside Derek's werewolfie head. :3**

**Disclaimer; Oh how I wish I didn't have to make this a disclaimer and could just buy the DP characters. But sadly, I can't, so no, I don't own Darkest Powers.**

DPOV

"Boys, take a moment to detatch yourselves from your cartoons to have some dinner!"

"Yes, Dad!"Simon and I called together. We paused our game and ran downstairs. We paused at the bottom, like we do every night.

"So what do you think tonight is?" I asked. Of course I already knew since I could smell it, but Simon always liked to guess before we made it to the kitchen. We did it every night, and almost every night he was wrong, but sometimes he gets lucky.

He did that thinking pose that everybody always imitates now 'cus Barrack Obamma used it for his campaign poster. I chuckled, he did it too well.

"Hmm... chicken nuggets?" he said hopefully. I shook my head.

"Wrong, mac&cheese."

"Dang it!"

"Hey, what's wrong with mac&cheese?"

"Good point, let's go before it gets cold!" And with that he raced into the kitchen. I chuckled and followed him with a little less enthusiasm. I slid into the seat across from Chloe since Simon had already taken the seat next to her. Our dinning room had a small rectangle table that had two seats on each of the long sides. Usually Simon and I would sit on one side while Dad sat across from us. But, of course, Simon _had_ to get the seat next to Chloe. I don't know why, but it bothered me that _he_ was the one sitting next to her instead of _me_. It irked me in ways it shouldn't.

Dad came into the room and put down a big bowl of extra cheesy mac&cheese in the middle of the table. Like always, the plates had already been on the table along with the forks. Dad gave Simon and Chloe a big spoonful of it, and then gave me three. I smiled said thanks and looked up to see two things that surprised me. One, unlike everyone else, Chloe had a spoon instead of a fork. Not a big thing, but it made me wonder if we just ran out of clean forks, or if there was some kind of hidden motive behind it. Two, Chloe had already stuffed half of her food down her throat in the time it took Dad to serve me and Simon. She looked up and saw me staring at her, mouth agape and eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Her reaction was to look away blushing and put her spoon down, like it would prevent her from eating anymore before we caught up. I couldn't help but smile. She may be small, but it is obviously not because she doesn't eat.

"Simon, did you remember to check your blood sugar?"

"Ugh, fine Dad. Can you get me the kit, it's all the way in the living room."

"Wow, how far away." I mumbled sarcastically. But apparently I wasn't as quiet as I had hoped because Simon glared at me and Chloe giggled softly. I half smiled and returned my attention to my food.

Dad walked into the room and handed Simon the pouch. He un-zipped it and took out the little blood tester and the needle that contained the insulin. Dad saw him taking out the needle and shot a worried glance at Chloe.

"Simon, maybe you should-"

"I got it, Dad, I've been doing it forever." He put the insulin on the table and Chloe stared at it in horror. Her breathing got heavy and she dropped her spoon onto her plate. Simon looked at her confused and Dad rushed to put the needle back into the kit.

"Dad! Why are you putting it back, I need to use it?" Simon squealed, aggravated that Dad told him he had to do this and then stated putting things back once he got started. Chloe pushed back her chair so fast the she fell down onto the ground. She didn't bother getting up, just hastily scrambled into the far corner of the room with her knees hugged close to her chest. Her blue eyes were wide and filled with fear and disbelief. What did she think we were gunna do with the needle? Stab her to death? Was she afraid of needles?

I rushed over to her while Dad tried to get Simon to go and check his blood sugar in the bathroom. But being Simon he did the same thing I did and rushed over to Chloe. She was hyperventilating and he bottom lip was trembling. She seemed to be trying to will herself smaller so she could just shrink away from us farther into the corner. Plump tears rolled silently down her cheeks. I was about two feet away from her crouched down on my knees with Simon right next to me doing the same thing. He inched closer to her and her left hand reached up and grabbed the red pendent on her necklace while her right hand was clawing her left arm so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"G-go a-a-away! G-g-get a-away fr-from m-me!" she screamed. In the background I could faintly hear Dad yelling at us not to crowd her. But did we listen, of _course_ not. Simon reached out to touch her. I grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from her growling. _How dare he try and touch her? She just told us to back off and his reaction is to get closer?_

"Hey! D, what the heck, let go!" he said looking at me with disbelief. I quickly realized what I was doing a dropped his wrist. He started rubbing it with his other hand while I stared at it, trying to see if I left any bruises. I sighed in relief when I couldn't find any and turned my attention back to Chloe who was still backed into the corner crying.

"Simon, I think you should go take your blood sugar now. In the bathroom."

"But Dad I-"

"Now," he said sternly pointing towards the bathroom. Reluctantly, Simon did as he was told and Dad took his spot on the floor beside me.

"Chloe..." he cooed, "Simon wasn't going to poke you with the needle. I promise. Nothing bad was going to happen. He needs to do that through out the day because he has a condition, but it is well under control. Nothing to worry about."

She didn't look like she completely believed him, but her breathing slowed down. Her heart was still hammering in her chest so loud and rapid that I swear Simon could still hear it in the bathroom.

"Derek, can you stay here with Chloe? I'm going to get Simon and explain to him why it is not acceptable to check your blood sugar in front of quests." he said low enough that only I could hear. I nodded and he went off to go lecture Simon.

I looked back at Chloe and she had her head buried in her knees crying horrible gut wrenching sobs that made her shoulders shake. She was trembling and I wanted nothing more than to go and kill whatever it is that made her like this. However, that thing just so happened to be my brother, so that was out of the question. I was at a loss of what to do, and after a minute decided to talk to her about it.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly. Her snapped up and she seemed surprised to hear somebody talking to her. She probably forgot I was here. I felt a hollow feeling deep in my chest, but pushed it aside for later. Right now, she was hurt, and that's all that mattered. She whipped some of tears out of her eyes onto the back of her hand in attempts to erase the marks of the paths they took down her face. Her efforts were in vain because all but two seconds later more tears were running down her porcelain cheeks. I knew that somewhere a higher power was counting each and every one of those tears and would personally make the person who caused them pay for each one.

"Wh-when I-I-I wa-was at the ho-hospital, a b-bunch of p-people kept poking m-my D-D-Daddy with a lot of r-really big n-n-needles. I kept y-yelling f-for them to st-stop, b-but they didn't listen. S-some m-more people c-came up to m-me with o-one and I t-tried to run away. B-b-b-but more p-p-people c-came and p-pinned me t-to the fl-floor. I c-couldn't more a-and th-then all I could s-see w-w-was b-b-black. Th-then I w-woke u-up on y-your c-couch. I w-was sc-scared and I-I d-didn't k-know where I w-was o-or wh-where m-my pa-parents w-were a-and..." her explanation was cut off when she broke into another fit of sobs. I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand, gently whipping away her tears with my thumb.

I picked her up and replaced the spot where she sat , then placed her in my lap. She was really light and seemed to be exactly what Dad said she was, fragile. She tensed but then relaxed her weight against me and cried into my chest. I put my arms around her waist and stroked her hair softly while I rocked her gently back and forth. My shirt was wet with her salty tears, but I didn't care, just let her cry it out. What happened to her was horrible. Simon wouldn't be the one paying for these tears, the doctors would. Whether it be me or someone else, those jerks would pay. After a few minutes Dad and Simon came back into the room.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I-" Simon cut himself off when he saw me holding her. Something I didn't recognize flashed over his eyes, but it was gone before I could name it. I glared at him. Even if he didn't know about any of the things she went through, he still triggered this response 'cus he didn't think of how she would react to seeing him take care of his diabetes. I bit back a growl squeezed Chloe tighter to me.

"Simon, you can apologize later. Right now you should take your plate and go eat in the kitchen. Derek, why don't you join him? I'll take Chloe to her room. We'll talk about this later," Dad ordered.

I hesitated, not really sure if I wanted to leave Chloe right now. Dad must have noticed because he sighed and repeated that he'd take her to her room and that he'd explain later. After some consideration I let him take her and followed Simon into the kitchen. We ate in a uncomfortable silence then went to bed.

Well, I tried to sleep. But every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Chloe, at the hospital, cornered by a bunch of crazy people with needles while screamed for them to get away form her. And I wasn't there to help.

**Okay, sorry to end the chapter like this, but I can't put in the next part without having to break. So I hope you guys liked it and will review! :) I loved all of the reviews I've had so far, thank you guys so much. It really means a lot. Well, 'til the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Wowzaz! My other story didn't get this many reviews until I had like six chapters! I think I like this one better (just don't tell the people who like my other story better, I don't wanna wake up under water =].) So here's the new chapter and I hope you all like it... okay that's a lie I KNOW you will like it!**

**DPOV**

After a whole night of attempting to fall asleep only to be plagued by nightmares, I finally decided to give up at about 8:15. Sighing, I made my way down the stairs dragging my feet on the off white worn out carpet. My stomach demanded I go to the kitchen first, and really, I wasn't complaining. Fortunately, Dad was already in there with breakfast. Unfortunately, Dad was already in there with breakfast. I could tell that since Simon got a lecture, I would get one too. I just kinda hoped that it would be when I was running on more than an hour of sleep. I'm glad that Chloe trusted me enough to tell me what was wrong yesterday-more than I should be, which really confuses me- but a small part of me wished that she could've told me this morning instead of last night so I would've gotten some sleep. As quietly as I could I got into one of the chair at the island and watched Dad while he cooked, secretly hoping he wouldn't turn around and see me until somebody else was awake so that I don't have to hear the, your-behavior-was-unacceptable-speech.

"Good morning, Derek." What? He didn't even turn around!

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head, or is just some freaky sorcerer spell you placed to know when we're behind you?"

He chuckled, face holding amusement. I took that as a good sign and gave him a small smile. He returned to cooking eggs while I just sat there staring off into space. When he made enough for me and him he sat in the seat opposite me and we ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't companionable, it was more… nervous, I guess. I sampled the air. _Yep, Dads definitely nervous, so I _must_ be getting a lecture. _

He put his fork on his plate and looked at me with his serious face. "Derek, I've noticed you've taken a liking to Chloe, correct?" _That depends on what you mean by 'liking.' _If he was talking about the type of like where you have a crush on some cute girl for like a week- like my brother- then no, I did not like Chloe. If he was talking about the type of liking where that person makes you nervous and you want to be around them, yet nowhere near them at the same time- then yes, I _really_ took a liking to Chloe.

So I decided to play naive. "What do you mean by liking?"

He sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable. You could tell by the way he was fidgeting in his seat that he knew he had to talk to me about this; he just really wished he didn't. "I mean have you… do you think… have you felt…" he stammered, trying to find the right words. I sure wasn't going to help him find them; I was more thinking of stalling for now.

Dad sighed again. "You growled at Simon yesterday… twice. And you grabbed his wrist very forcefully and with your strength-"

"I hurt him?" I screamed alarmingly, standing up from my chair. I'd never hurt Simon, I never want to hurt him. He's my brother, my best friend, my only friend. And I'd hurt him when he was really just trying to help. A ball of dread built up in my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"No, no, you didn't hurt him, relax." I sat back down stiffly and motioned for him to continue. "I'm just concerned because… well both times it was over Chloe… and the way you reacted when you smelt her… and how you seem to have accepted her so quickly as a member of your… pack per say… I'm just-"

"Dad, you're rambling."

"Right, sorry. I'm just not quite sure how to explain this… I wasn't expecting to have to give you this talk until you were much older… a lot older really. You see Derek, werewolves are extremely similar to real wolves, and they pick up some instincts that a wolf would have. Such as needing to protect their pack, obeying their Alpha, and… mating."

"Dad, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm fine Derek, don't worry." He took a deep breath then let it out shakily. "What I'm trying to explain is… I think that it's time I talk to you about… finding your mate." He looked at me, gauging my reaction. What was my reaction you ask-confused. Completely and utterly confused. I have absolutely no idea what a mate is. Is it like some kind of werewolf tutor or something? Someone who teaches you how to go through your Change and how to resist your… wolfie urges? My questions didn't show though, I kept my face an emotionless mask, not giving away if I did or didn't have any clue as to what he was talking about. "Alright, so tell me Dad, what _is_ a mate?"

Another deep breath. Was this conversation ever going to end? And where in the world is everybody else? It has to be at least 9:00 by now, they should be up. For my sake I hope that one of them does wake up so that their presence can put an end to this discussion. Dad wouldn't talk about my wolf in front of other people, supernatural or not. That sparked a thought in me, was Chloe a supernatural? Did she have any idea that she was staying under the same roof as two sorcerers and a human beast? I have no idea, I'd have to ask him later.

"Have you ever heard of a soul mate?" I nodded. "Well, a mate is like a werewolfs' soul mate. She is the only girl he will ever notice. You'll feel overly protective of her and feel the need to physical contact with her at all time- whether it be playing with her hair or having her sit on your lap. You won't want any other male around her-even Simon or I. The thought of someone else touching her will make you feel murderous and you will be likely to rip the arms off of anyone who does." He paused letting me take in all the knew information. How was I taking it? Not well. I'm already protective of my pack-now I have to worry about being agillion times more protective of my mate? Great, just great. Wait a sec, I didn't like it when Simon sat near Chloe and I even _growled_ at him because of it! That nameless feeling I felt, was that... _jealousy?_

Knowing Dad wouldn't continue until I gave some sort of response nodded my head anxiously. Chloe had already fit at least three of the four things that he mentioned. Was _Chloe_ my mate? Was it even _possible_ for me to find a mate so early? Would Chloe love me back? Wait, did I just say _back_? As in, _I_ love her and hope she _returns_ my feelings? No, I couldn't have. I'm 8, I have no idea what _love _is. I sighed, my head hurts.

"You'll be able to tell your mates scent apart from anyone else's in a crowd of more than millions of people. Once you and your mate do... things I'm not going to discuss with you until your older, you will be able to communicate through your minds and sense each others emotions. You can already smell emotions, but you will be able to have a dull feel of what your mate is feeling and vise versa. Your wolf will start talking to you when you've turned twelve- or if you find your mate before that age, it will start talking to you once you have kissed." He stopped again when he saw my face. Normally, I'm good at hiding my emotions. But now, the shock was clearly displayed for anyone to see.

"Dad, why are you telling me this? I'm eight," I dead panned.

"Yes, but you're also a werewolf, and as a werewolf, you get the hormones of a teenager at the age of seven. So, some things that would happen to a 14 year old, will happen to you. What happened in your... pants yesterday... that was some teenage hormones. See, Chloe's scent must have had some effect on you and you got... excited."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Excited? Are you sure? Because Simon gets excited over everything-he even got excited about having mac&cheese last night, but that's never happened to him."

"Well, I'm talking about a different kind of excitement, one that I'm not going to tell you about until I absolutely have not choice." He muttered that last part under his breath, but I still heard.

"Derek, do any of these things fit you and Chloe?" I felt my eyes widen and my mouth hang open. _Did he guess or was it that obvious?_

"Well... well I um... I..." Apparently that was answer enough, because he let out a shaky breath and begun to tap his fingers rapidly on the table, a nervous habit of his.

"I should have come to face with this after your... reaction to smelling her. I just didn't want to believe it. And then after what happened at dinner last night... I'm almost positive that Chloe's your mate." I didn't respond, I couldn't. I just stood up from my chair and started pacing back and forth.

I'm eight years old and I've already met the one woman that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with? And she's only going to be here for a month, what's going to happen when she has to leave? Then again, doesn't the wolf wake up and talk to me when I find my mate-or when I 12, whichever comes first- and I haven't heard anything from him. However, I just met her yesterday, so maybe the wolf was in my head and ready speak up, it just hasn't had anything to say yet. I stopped where I stood and held my breath. Yesterday after I smelt Chloe's neck, I had something in me say that one word, that one word that could maybe, just maybe prove that she was it. That little voice that said that one word that would summarize the whole mate thing perfectly-'mine.'_ Oh god, _I thought_, she's it. She's my mate._

I turned to tell Dad, but the sound of light footsteps making their way sleepily down the stairs... coming into the kitchen. I sniffed to see if it was Chloe or Simon, even though I already had a pretty good idea who it was, but hoped that I was wrong. But when I inhaled, I didn't a sweet desert, I smelt a spicy orange. I sighed from both relief and disappointment. I was glad that it wasn't Chloe because I have no idea what me-or my body- would do, but disappointed because some part of me was screaming at me to make sure that she was here, safe in my arms. _Oh god, I'm in deep. _

"Morning Simon." I mumbled.

"Good morning son, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept great! But why didn't anybody wake me up? It's, like, 10:00! I know I sleep in late on Saturdays, but the new Spongebobepisode was on at 9:30 today, I'd only be able to catch the end now."

"It's 10:00?"

"Yeah Dad, look at the clock." He looked around the kitchen, a confused expression on his face. "Where's Chloe? Shouldn't she be up?"

"Well you see-"

"I'll go wake her up," I said. I ignored Dads protests and made my way up the stairs to the guest room that she was staying in. When I got there the door was closed so I rapped lightly on the door. Nothing. I tried again a little louder and got the same results. I cracked the door open slowly and took a tentative step inside with my eyes closed-just in case.

"Chloe?"Count 'til 20. "Chloe?" Same thing.

I inhaled long and deep then sighed with content. I'll probably never get tired of her enchanting scent that I have become addicted to. I took another drag on reflex and froze. Something about her smelt... off. She still smelt like cookies and pie, but there was something else in there too. It was faint- which is probably why I didn't smell it right away- but it was definitely there.Momentarily forgetting my manors I opened my eyes and slowly made my way over to her, sitting next to her on the bed. I brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face, fingers grazing the soft skin of her cheeks. She shivered and curled herself into a tight ball, face all scrunched up like she was in pain. I scrunched my brows together, _was she cold or something? _I shifted closer to her. As a werewolf, I'm like a mini radiator.

But the extra heat didn't make difference. I shook her shoulder lightly gently whispering her name. Again, nothing. This girl slept like the dead. After another five minutes of failed attempts I gave up and just sat there watching her sleep. She was beautiful, more so than any other girl I've ever met or ever will meet. Her presence alone was enough to make me forget what I was supposed to be doing, but the thing with her scent was bothering me. Especially 'cus I had no idea what was throwing it off. I was racking my brain trying to figure out what could be different when Dad stepped into the room and sat on the bed beside me.

"Dad, there's something wrong with her scent. It's... off."

He looked worried and the next words he spoke set me on edge. "Son, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you'll stay calm." I stiffened, readying myself for whatever he had to throw at me and said okay.

"Last night she was so worked up after what happened at dinner, that I gave her some sleep/anxiety medication to calm her down and let her get a good nights sleep that a doctor prescribed to her due to recent events."He spoke slowly and cautiously, trying to make me see things his way and not get all worked up about it. But I was furious. How dare he drug her? My sweet innocent Chloe had been drugged because of my brothers stupidity, and my father had been the one to do it! My face was that of barely controlled rage and my fists were clenching and un-clenching at my sides. I tried to keep my breathing steady trying to calm myself down, but I just couldn't. I wanted to hit something, I wanted to hit Dad, Simon, the doctor who prescribed the pills, the guy next door, the mailman, anybody. I growled, low and menacing. An indication that I was angry and couldn't control my rage much longer.

_He harmed our mate,_ a voice in my head growled. I quickly recognized it as the wolf that Dad was always talking about. And it just called her my mate.

What made me even more furious was that he was looking at me with an expression that told me he thought he had done the _right_ thing by hopping her up on meds and that_ I_ was being unreasonable.I ground my teeth together so hard it hurt. I needed to get to my exercise room in the basement and transfer my rage into exercise. But I couldn't just leave Chloe with them, they may harm her again.

I her up bridal style, comforter and all, and was out of the room before Dad even had a chance to blink. Once in the basement I put her down on the stack of exercise mats we had and tucked the blanket securely around her. She was with me, she was safe, and I wouldn't allow anything or anyone harm her ever again.Not as long as I'm alive and breathing. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and started letting out all of my anger by lifting weights.

**This might be my favorite chapter to write for like the whole story 'cus Derek is just so sweet and protective. It suits him. Well, I don't have much to say here so... bye! R&R update!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Okay, I've had a lot of people ask me if later in the story I'm going to make them older, and since it's such a popular demand, I probably will. But it probs won't be until, like, chapter 8 or somewhere around there. For now they're still 8 and 7. For a recap, yes Derek did realize Chloe was his mate, but no, there's no talk about her being a necromancer yet. Chloe does have her mothers' necklace, so that hasn't changed. **

**DPOV**

After about an hour and a half of lifting weights, doing push up, sit ups, jumping rope, and hitting a punching bag, I was finally cooled down enough to go upstairs without ripping someone's head off. I was sitting against the wall next to the mats Chloe was still sleeping on. I was breathing deeply, but I wasn't gasping for air like other kids would. But I get hotter and sweatier than other kids. About a half hour into the session I shucked off my t-shirt, and still haven't put it back on. I need a shower, bad, but I don't want to let Chloe out of my sight until she wakes up. That way I'll be able to hear her if anything goes wrong.

Dad's still convinced he did the right thing last night. Says that the pills were prescribed to her and she deserved to get some sleep after the things she had to endure in the past week. If everything else she's gone through was anything like what she told me happened at the hospital, I will agree that she's had a helluva week, but drugging her is not the proper solution. He tried to come down and talk to me about 45 minutes ago, but I didn't unlock the door for him. He also tried talking-or as he put it, 'reasoning'- with me through the door, but it was a one sided conversation, I refused to respond, afraid of what I'd say.

Now that I've cleared my head, I realized that I can't be mad at him. He really thought he was doing the right thing, and even though he couldn't have been more wrong, his intentions were good. He was concerned about her and truly believed that it was the only option. So no, I can't be mad at him, but I can be disappointed. There were plenty of alternative solutions; he just didn't take the time to think of any of them. This wasn't going to happen again, I'd make sure of it. I could stay with her, watch over her while she slept. Or maybe I could watch Dad and make sure that he didn't go near her when she couldn't defend herself. I could take him; he's no match a werewolf, even if I am only eight. Of course there are other ways, there's always an answer to every problem. And I was determined to find the answer to this one.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Chloe's breathing hitch. She was finally awake. She sat up slowly rubbing her hands over her face. She groggily looked around the room swallowing loudly. When she narrowed her eyes curiously and cocked her head to the side. She tried to speak but her throat was dry and she just ended up coughing. Probably a side affect from those stupid pills. I pushed aside the anger that came with that thought and I went over to the mini fridge filled with waters. I handed her one and she gave me a small smile that made my heart skip. She struggled to unscrew the cap and I could smell her getting frustrated. I laughed softly and took it from her. She glared at the bottle and crossed her arms over her chest. I bit back the laugh that threatened to come out, she'd probably think I was laughing at her. I undid the cap for her and handed back to her. She took a big gulp and cleared her throat.

"Th-thanks." I nodded.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence while she surveyed the room, taking in every detail. Finally she turned back to me. "Wh-where a-are w-w-we?"

"Basement... well home gym I guess."

"W-why?"

I just shrugged. I felt guilty for not telling her, but she's got too much baggage, it would only make things more complicated for her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"W-well then h-how did I g-get h-here?" _You know, her stutter is really cute. _

"I carried you," I said without thinking. By the look on her face I knew I had just made a big mistake.

"Wh-what? Y-you carried m-me? But your l-like eight, th-there's no w-way y-you're st-strong e-enough. I w-weigh l-like s-seventy p-pounds!" _Ha, I doubt it._

I let my breath hiss out of my nose. I sauntered over to the weight shelf. I looked at the weight on all of them until I found one that read 80 pounds. I picked it up in one hand with little effort and went back over to Chloe, who was staring at me quizzically. I held it up the side that said the weight in front of her face. Her eyes widened in shock. _She defenately has no idea what we are._

"Believe I could carry you now?"

She seemed to snap out of a daze and her eyes snapped to meet mine. She shook her head. "N-nope. A w-weight is d-different fr-from a person."

"Oh really? So you think I'm lying?" I teased.

"Uh-huh." She looked at me with defiance set in her stare and crossed her arms over her chest smiling.

I fake sighed and dramatically looked away from her and throwing the weight into the corner."I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but..." I turned towards her and swiftly picked her up bridal style. She let out a yelp and rapped her arms around my neck. I smiled smugly and gave her a look that said, 'I told you so.' But she didn't see it because her eyes were squeezed shut. I chuckled. She hesitantly cracked open one eye, then the other. The corners of my lips twitched up in a smile. _How did I get lucky enough to have such an adorable mate?_

"Oh y-yeah, well... y-your just holding me now. Running up and d-down stairs is totally d-different."

"Is that a challenge?" Yeah, I'm being cocky, I know it. But this girl makes me that way. Her response was a look that said everything. She didn't believe me and wanted proof. _Well, she did ask for it..._

I raced up the steps of the stairs while Chloe squealed and tightened her grip on my neck, afraid that I would drop her. That was the last thing I planned on doing. After a second she realized I had everything undercontrol and she stopped having mini spazz-attacks with every step I took. It was quite amusing actually. When we finally made it to the kitchen I sat her down on the circle table we have next to the island. She was facing me and had a death grip on my shoulders. I was standing in between her legs with my hands still on her lower back. Her face was identical to one you would have after going on your first upside-down-roller-coaster. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide, she was breathing heavily and her heart was hammering loudly in her chest.

I was suddenly aware of just how this might look to anyone who came into the room. They'd, of course, assume the worst-or at least the worst that an eight year old boy can do with a seven year old girl- and then we'd both blush and be thoroughly embarrassed. I took a second to really look at Chloe. She was wearing an orange shirt that was tied at the end with a rubber band so that it didn't drag on the floor when she walked. I was going to guess that it was her Dads' because the sleeves went to her elbows, but were stitched to be short sleeved on some one who was actually the right size for it. One of the sleeves had fallen down her shoulder and I reached up and gently put it back., finger lightly grazing her skin. I saw goose bumps on her arms but figured that she must be cold, it was the end of fall.

My emerald green eyes were captured by her big blues ones. I knew that I should look away from her eyes, but I didn't. I knew that I should pull away from her before Dad or Simon came and saw us, but I couldn't. I wanted nothing more than to give into what the wolf was urging me to do, but I knew I shouldn't.

**Kiss her. No ones around, she isn't pulling away, and most of all, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! So just do it, not like you're really doing anything wrong.**

_No, it's wrong. You don't meet people and then carry them up some stairs and try to kiss them the next day. It just doesn't work that way. Sure, I wanna kiss her, but it's wrong. _

The wolf growled in frustration and sent me an image of what we would look like to some one else if we _were_ kissing right here, right now. I felt myself get 'excited,' as Dad put it, but thankfully the table hid it. Her hands were still on my shoulders, but not holding onto them for dear life, just more like she..._ wanted_ them to be there.She licked her lips and my breath caught in my throat. Just like that, my resolve shattered as did all chances of reasonable thinking. I tightened my grip on her. She smelt confused, but not afraid. Like she had no idea what was going on, but she liked where it was going. I was about 3 inches from her face...

...when I heard Simon coming down the stairs.

I sucked in a deep breath and pulled myself away from Chloe with great difficulty. I held my breath and looked anywhere but at her. If I smelt her, I'd go back to her and... pick up where we left off(or rather where I left off.) And if I looked at her I'd do the same thing. I'd breath again once Simon came in, then, and _only then_, would I be able to keep myself in check.

A moment later my prays were answered and Simon came into the kitchen. When he saw Chloe he smiled, which made my insides twist. I didn't like the way he was smiling at her, it was _too_ friendly. However, she was just smiling politely at him, it was friendly, but nothing more. Good. When Simon saw me, his smiled faltered and he regarded me curiously.

"D, where's your shirt? And your pants are doing that weird thing again." _Oh god, I forgot it in the basement!_ _And I totally forgot about my 'excitement.' Well, this isn't awkward..._ not!

"Basement,"I grunted, "I gunna go take a shower."

I made my way up the stairs and turned on the shower, cold water of course. I'm probably going to be taking a lot of cold showers while Chloe's here. Unfortunately, the kitchen was directly under the upstairs bathroom, so I could hear Simon strike up a conversation with my Chloe.

'_Do_ you_ have any idea why he didn't have a shirt on?' Simon asked. _Of **course** he'd think of that first. _There wasn't a reply._

'_Well, where have you-'_

'_Wh-wh-when's l-lunch? I-I'm hungry.' interrupted Chloe. _Thank God.

'_Uh, I don't know. I'd have to ask Dad_. _What do you want?'_

'_Hmm... p-pasta?' It came out as more of a question than a statement. _

_Simon noticed this too and laughed softly. 'Pasta sounds great. But may I ask why you picked pasta?'_

'_O-oh, w-well m-my mommy and I u-use to m-make it t-t-together...' she said weakly. _

I heard her start to cry suddenly and decided that I didn't need to condition my hair anymore. I turned off the shower and hastily dried my self off with my towel. I looked around for my clothes, then remembered I forgot to grab some. _Ugh! Stupid!_ She let out another sob and I heard Simon go over to her.

'_Hey, don't cry.'_ I heard Simon say.

Oh no, he's trying to comfort her! The thought was enough to make me growl-something I've been doing a lot lately. It should be me, not him.

**How dare he, she's our mate. Go and stop him idiot!**

I wrapped the towel around my waist and started for my room.

'_Come on, tell me what's wrong.'_

I could practically see him pulling her into a hug while she cried on his shoulder.

**Forget the clothes, just go now. **

_I agree with you on a lot of things, but clothes are kind of important, so no, I will not forget my clothes. _

'_I-I-I d-d-don't w-want to t-t-t-talk ab-bout it.'_

'_Are you sure, might make you feel better?'_

_Okay, maybe I'll only put on some boxers. _

**Thought so. Now hurry, he's trying to take our mate.**

The wolf supplied various images of Simon holding Chloe tightly, Chloe's head on his chest, his hands in her hair... I growled. Throwing on some boxers I made my way downstairs. But before I could go down more than two stairs I ran into some one, literally. My arms shot out and around the person on instinct and we both fell towards the stop, landing with me on the bottom so that I absorbed the blow of the fall. Tears hit my face and I looked up to see Chloe to see with tears running down her face. She looked awful, broken. Her eyes were blood shot and she was sobbing horrible body shaking heaves.

I brought us up into sitting position and held her like I did last night. She leaned against me and held onto one of my arms. I looked down at her, she was so vulnerable, but I'd never let anything hurt her. It made me angry and upset that she was so torn up about something and I had no idea how to fix it. One minute she's talking to Simon, the next she's running up the stairs crying. Her arms were cold and felt like an ice pack against my warm skin. I may have just taken a cold shower, but I'm a werewolf, I'm always hot.

I put my fingers lightly under her chin and turned her head to face me, though it was difficult seeing how she refused to open her eyes. I spoke to her softly.

"Chloe? Will you look at me, please?" Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and looked at mine. Tears still silently flowed down her face while her bottom lip trembled. I moved my hands so that they were on either side of her face, thumbs wiping away the wetness on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered.

She sniffed then took a deep breath and started talking.

"D-d-do y-you kn-kn-kn-know wh-why I-I'm h-h-here?" I shook my head. Now that I thought of it, Dad had been pretty mysterious about her staying here. Why was she here? I know that her Dad is in the hospital, but what about her Mom? Or other family members?

"I-I... m-me a-and my p-p-parents, w-we got into a c-c-car c-crash. M-m-my m-m-m-m-mommy d-died..." She broke down into another fit of sobs buried her face in her neck. Her mother had died in a crash, her Dad was in the hospital because of it, but what about her? She didn't seem to be hurt. Sure, she had a couple of cuts and scrapes on her legs and face, but I figured that she was just playing around in the yard and fell or something. Never once had I thought she'd been in a car crash. The thought of her getting hurt made me furious and small red spots danced around the edges of my vision.

"Were... were you hurt?" I managed to choke out. She nodded, not taking her face away from my neck. I put my arms around her in a tight hug. She winced. I loosened my grip quickly. Had I hurt her? It was possible, I have no idea exactly how strong I am, Dad advised me not to test it.

She looked up at me sharply. "I-it's n-not y-y-your f-fault. Th-that's w-w-where I g-got h-hurt." She started to lift up her shirt and my eyes went wide. It didn't look like she was wearing any pants underneath her shirt...

She lifted it up so that I could see her ribs-and that she was wearing shorts underneath the shirt. (Thank God, who knows how I would've reacted if she wasn't. This would have been a bad time for that.) I gasped. Chloe had a big purple bruise on her stomach and ribs the size of a football. I gulped.

"Wow," a voice said.

**Ohhhh, who caught them! How come Mr. Bae never told them about the car crash? Who knows? ... Oh yeah, I do. Too bad you have to wait until the next chapter to find out. :P Love you guys! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Hey guys! You're all really lucky, it's been snowing like all the time. When it's snowy outside, I have this strong urge to write for fanfiction. We've had like four snow storms in the past two weeks. Needless to say, my fingers are starting to feel numb from typing so much. :P But lucky you, you get more chapters! Yay! Okay, I know that you guys are kind of mad because of the cliffy from last chapter, but this chapter needed to start from that. By the way, Tori is Simon's half sister in this, and he knows it. Right now she's with her Mom, they alternate every month, but she's going to their house soon. So thanks for reading, I love you all, and here's the chapter!**

**DPOV**

"_Wow," a voice said._

I looked behind me to see, who else, but Simon. This is the second time he's made her cry, and the second time he's come right back after. Chloe must really hate it here. There's a blond Korean that makes her cry everyday, an adult that drugs her when things get a little tough, and an overprotective werewolf that can barely control himself when he's around her. Not the best place to stay after almost losing your family and being there to watch.

Chloe quickly dropped her shirt and covered up the bruise, but that didn't stop Simon from staring. She fidgeted under his gaze and I could smell that she was upset and afraid. That made me angry.

"What do you want, Simon," I growled. His eyes snapped to me and he blinked in both astonishment and fear. He couldn't believe that I was so worked up about him unintentionally upsetting Chloe, and it scared him, because he knew what I could do when I was angry enough. He's normally good at hiding it, but I could always sense the twinge of unease he gets when I'm around.

"I just came to see if Chloe was okay. We were talking and she said she was hungry, so I asked her what she wanted for lunch. She said pasta and when I asked her why she started crying and ran up the stairs."

"Well next time you should be more-"

"What is going on here?"

We all looked to our right (or in Simons case, his left) to see Dad with his arms crossed over his chest giving us and exasperated looked as he surveyed the situation. I could see what it looked like from his point of view. I was sitting at the top of the stairs with only boxers on, arguing with Simon over something that really couldn't be solved with 'I'm right and you're wrong,' and Chloe was sitting on my lap balling her eyes out. Not good. I held Chloe a little tighter, but was still careful not to squeeze her injured side. I saw something flash through Simons' eyes, the same thing I saw last night, but this time I knew what it was. Jealously. I could smell his envy radiating off of him in waves. But what did he have to be jealous about?

"What happened?" Dad asked, reaching over to me with outstretched eyes. I backed away from him pressing my self against the opposite wall. No way was I letting anyone but me hold her right now. Only I knew how to properly handle these situations, my families behavior from previous spats proves it.

He sighed. "Derek, I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just going to bring her down into the living room and set her down on the couch. We need to talk, all of us. But it would be better if you were fully clothed when we did."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and averted my face to keep them from seeing. I didn't want to let Chloe go, but I this meeting did seem important and it would probably better if I were fully clothed.

_Maybe I should just give her to Dad._

**But remember how he handled her last time she cried? We can't let that happen again. If he takes her, and we're not there, how can we be sure that she's okay.? **

_That's true, but Dad's pack, we can trust him right?_

**... maybe, but do you think it's worth the chance?**

_Benefit of the doubt, my dear wolf, benefit of the doubt. And it'll only be for like ten seconds, what could go wrong?_

**Fine, whatever you say...**

I stood up and handed her to Dad, but made sure to fix him with a good glare that said, 'if you even do the slightest thing to make her upset, I swear it'll be the last thing you do.' He nodded an understanding and followed Simon down the stairs and into the living room. Once I saw that she was safely down the stairs, and Dad didn't drop her, I made my way to my room. I put on a white t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts and ran down the stairs in record timing.

"-just don't get what the big deal is if I sit next to her! I'm allowed to sit next to her, it's not like Derek has some freakish claim on her, she's my friend too."

"Simon, please just sit in the chair and let Derek sit next to her on the couch, I'll explain in a moment."

"But Dad-"

"I'd listen to him little brother, like Dad said, he'll explain in a moment," I said, making my presence known. Simon and I had a stare down until he finally caved and sunk down into the overstuffed chair muttering something unintelligible. I smirked and sat down next to Chloe on the couch. She was looking from me to Simon with questioning eyes. We were acting strange-I'll admit to that. We usually don't fight, we usually don't even disagree on anything, so when we did, it was awkward. She could sense it, but said nothing.

Dad sat down and cleared his throat, then began to speak, "Okay, we have all noticed the tension between you all, correct?" We all nodded. "Well, I feel that you are all entitled to an explanation. But first, Chloe, I have something I think that you should know." Oh god, she doesn't know about us. What will happen when she finds out? Will she laugh and say that were crazy? Scream and try to run away? Or will she take it into stride and just except it? Was she a supernatural too? She had to be, Dad wouldn't tell her what we were if she wasn't. Right?

"You're not going to say what I think you're going to say," Simon asked seriously. He was right, this was a big deal. We try to fly under the radar, not telling anybody anything about who we really are, and splitting town when we think someone's figured it out. We never moved far, just far enough.

We've stayed in New York our whole time though. We have to so that we can keep up the court agreement that with our half sister. Same Dad, different Mom. They switch each month. She's part of my pack, but only because she's Simons' sister and Dads' daughter, I hate her. Well, maybe hate is too strong of a word. Strongly dislike would be better. She annoys me beyond reason and can be a big pain. She complains about everything and calls me wolf boy. I hate it when she calls me that. Hate, not strongly dislike, _hate_. But hey, that's Tori for you. _Queen_ Victoria. Wonder when she comes back from her Moms... whatever, we have bigger problems.

"Chloe, do you know what a werewolf is?"

I froze. If he was going to tell her about us because she was one, then he would've started with him and Simon, to test her reaction. Magic was easier to accept than transforming into a monster. I resented being a werewolf, I often found myself envying Dad, Simon, and hell, even Tori, since she was a witch. It was easier, and they could hide it and act normal, and no one would ever question it. But with me, it was harder. I had to fight against natural instincts, hide my strength, and I naturally gave off vibes that told people that I was a predator. They weren't easy to ignore, and the only people who seemed to be able to mostly ignore it were my family. Chloe seemed completely oblivious to them! I could always feel and smell, as well as see, the twinge of unease that my family had around me, but there was none in Chloe, which confused me to no end.

"Yeah, I kn-know what a werewolf is. Th-they're those vicious beasts in h-horror movies that k-kill and e-eat people."

My heart sunk. Once she found out that's exactly what I was- a vicious beast- I could kiss my mate good-bye. The thought made my limbs feel heavy. I could hear blood pounding loudly in my ears, I had this lump in my throat like after you dry-swallow a big pill, and I could feel my eyes glaze over with tears. I tried to blink them back, but my efforts were in vain. One traitor tear slid down my cheek slowly. My stomach felt like it was just turned upside down and plunged a million feet. My lip was trembling in my efforts to ignore the hollow feeling in my chest, but it was overwhelming. To her, my kind were blood thirsty savages that were used in horror movies to scare the life out of people. She could never except me.

I clenched my fists in anger. If I weren't a werewolf-if I were anything but, then I could have my dream girl, and she would except me,_ all _of me. I wanted to bellow in rage and pound my fists into the wall, yet I wanted to curl up deep in the forest alone and cry, all at the same time. I didn't want her to see me cry-she already thought my kind were heartless, I didn't want her to think that I was weak too. I got a different look from every person. Dad looked at my with sympathy, Simon looked at me with pity, but the worst was Chloe. She looked at me like I had suddenly grown a second head. When she cried in front of me, I held her and murmured reassurances to her, but now that I'm crying in front of her, she's just staring at me, confusion and uncertainty etched into her beautiful face.

She reached for my hand, but I recoiled from her touch. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears fell freely down my face. My mate had basically just turned me down, and it was the worst feeling in the world. I ran out the back door, not even bothering to put on shoes, and ran out into the forest despite my father calling for me to come back. I needed to blow off some steam, so I ran, not even bothering to try and ignore the pain that pierced through my chest.

**Ouch! Okay, I know that Chloe does except him, but right now she doesn't know that he's a werewolf, she just knows that that's what they're like in movies. She has no idea they exist, so can you blame her? No, you should blame hollywood. :P Don't you feel so bad for Derek? I was like crying when I wrote this, it was so sad. I hoped you guys liked it, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, there's been a lot going on. I'm not gonna bore you guys with the details but I can safely say that it's all almost over-thankfully. So thanks for all of the fantabulous reviews on the fifth chapter and I hope you like this! I know that you're kind of mad about that cliffy I gave you guys- pretty suckish present right?- but I promise this chapter will make up for it. On with the fanfic! :D 3**

Disclaimer- if I owned Derek and all the DP characters I would be the happiest girl in the world, but alas, I am not, so what does that mean? You guessed it, no ownership for me-sob!

**DPOV**

I slowed my jog and leaned against the big oaktree just on the outside of the woods. It was getting dark and had to be about 6:30 by now, meaning that I'd been out roaming the forest for about four hours. Dad's probably worried about me, and I hate it. It makes me feel like such a brat to have runaway crying because of something a girl I barely know said. I'm such a wuss! I groaned in frustration and trudged towards the door.

As I got closer I could hear the sounds of some one crying- Chloe, Chloe was crying. But why? I glanced at the driveway and saw that the car wasn't there. Dad must have gone out looking for me. Meaning that she was there alone, and she was crying. Anger flooded through me do to my Dads stupidity of leaving her here. How could he do that? Did he at least make sure that the doors were locked and that she knew what to do invade of an emergency? Did he leave Simon here with her? Was she hurt? The last two thoughts were what had me sprinting for the back door. If she was hurt, somebody was definitely getting whooped tonight. I heard her scream and began to see red. She was yelling at something- or some one- to 'get away from her.'

_If she's yelling at Simon... _I thought bitterly.

I flung the door open, nearly ripping it off the hinges. I couldn't hear Simon or smell him, meaning he had to be with Dad. _I cannot believe that they left her here alone! _

**He put our mate in danger**, the wolf growled, and I shared its frustrations.

I heard another sob and then what sounded like glass breaking. I rushed into the living room.

Chloe was the on the floor next to the coffee table with a broken vase next to her, little shards of glass scattered all over her and the carpet. A piece was stuck in her arm, but I don't think that she even noticed it. She was too busy looking at an empty spot before her, screaming for it to get away. For what to get away? I didn't see anything? I couldn't smell anything either. So why was she screaming at thin air? It didn't really matter, right now, all that I needed to know that she was scared and hurt. I could smell the blood that trickled down her arm from the cut. I ran over to her. Her back was to me and when I tried to grab her she smacked me across the face. I hissed in pain and grabbed her forearm. I caught her other arm when she tried to swing at me again.

"Chloe, I- Christ!"

I sucked in a breath when she kicked me in the shin. She may be small but boy, she could kick.

"Chloe! It's me, Derek." She finally looked up at my face and collapsed against me, crying on my chest. Seems like a daily occurrence. I pulled the glass out of her arm and winced when it almost got caught. The cut wouldn't stop bleeding, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I stripped myself of my t-shirt and used it as a gauze, rapping it securely around her arm, being sure not to apply too much pressure to the wound. Dad taught me and Simon first aid in case of an emergency.

"P-p-please, m-make i-i-it go a-away! M-make it l-leave me a-a-a-lone!"

Make what leave her alone? I don't see anything, so she has to be- wait, just because I can't see it, doesn't necessarily mean it isn't there. I cannot believe I hadn't guessed this before when I saw her necklace. She's a necromancer. But she obviously doesn't know that. So are we suppose to get rid of it?

"Chloe, you need to calm down."

"B-but it w-w-won't st-stop y-yelling a-at m-m-me!"

"Just listen to me okay? It _can't _hurt you, it can only _scare_ you. _You_ have the power here Chloe, _you_ have to send it away."

"H-how?"

How? How was she suppose to send it back? It may seem like I have all the answers, but even I have limits.

"I... don't know. Try to, I don't know, give it a mental push?" It came out as more of a question than a suggestion. Really, I had no idea if that would work.

"O-okay I-I'll t-tr-try."

She squeezed her eyes shut. I watched her as she concentrated. She was cute when she concentrates. After a minute, she opened her eyes and looked around. I'm not sure what she was looking for, but whatever it was, she didn't find it. She let out a sigh of relief and collapsed against me. I let her cry in my chest for what seemed like hours until I finally couldn't take it anymore, my curiosity was killing me.

"Where did Dad and Simon go?" I asked, a hint of agitation seeping into my tone.

"To f-find y-y-you," she choked out.

"They left you here alone, with no one to protect you?" It was more a statement than a question, but she still nodded a response.

"I t-told them t-to," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. _Why would she tell them to leave her alone? Does she have some kind of death wish or something? Why on earth would she knowingly put herself in danger?_

**Doesn't matter, **the wolf argued, **he still agreed.** **He made the final decision, not her.**

"Your s-sister's c-coming, they h-had to go p-pick her up. Th-they wanted me to c-come too, but I said n-no. After an hour of ar-arguing, they l-let me st-stay 'cus they w-were really l-late."

I gaped. "Why did you-"

"Can you h-help me w-with my a-arm, it st-stings?"

_Oh dang it! I completely forgot she was hurt. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"Yeah," I nodded. I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the bathroom.

I kicked open the door and set her down on the edge of the bath tub. She whipped the remaining tears on her face with the collar of her shirt and I had to grind my teeth together to keep myself from doing it for her. I went under the sink and got the first aid kit. The cut wasn't deep but it bled a lot so she would need to have it cleaned and put a gauze on it.I took out the rubbing alcohol and a sterile gauze. I washed from my hands almost up to elbows with hot water and soap. No way was I goingto clean the cut only to have it get infected because I wasn't smart enough to wash my hands.

"It's not s-surgery D-Derek," Chloe said.

"You can never be too careful." And with that, I shut off the water and began to take my ripped up t-shirt off her arm. She winced but didn't make any other indication that she was in pain. I calmed down a bit when I noticed the bleeding had stopped. That was a good sign. I poured some of the rubbing alcohol on a cotton balland gently rubbed the blood off . She watched me as I cleaned and I had to hide the slight blush that spread across my cheeks. When I was positive I had scrubbed off every fleck of dried blood I wrapped the gauze on tight enough to make sure it didn't bleed anymore, but not tight enough to cut off her circulation.

"Done," I said.

"Th-thanks for saving me, if it w-weren't for y-you I d-don't know what I w-would've done."

"You don't have to thank me for saving you, I'd do it whether you wanted my help or not."

She laughed nervously and looked around the bathroom. I could tell that she was avoiding my eyes, but I couldn't tell what was wrong. Did I have blood on me or something? I looked down and blushed. Of course she won't look directly at me, I'm standing here in only my basketball shorts.

"S-so that... _th-thing_..." Chloe started, snapping me out of my daze. "I-it... w-wh-what was it?"

_Oh, right. She just saw a ghost. God, what is with me today?_

"I'll let Dad explain when he gets home, I don't think I'm the best person to have explain this."

She gave a curt nod. "R-right, okay."

I nodded awkwardly. We just stayed there for a moment in silence, neither of us looking at each other. I had a sudden fascination on the door and Chloe had found something interesting to look at on the floor.

"Maybe you should go change, you've got blood all over your shirt."

Her face scrunched up in confusion and she glanced down at her shirt. She saw the blood and her eyes widened. She nodded and stood up from where she sat perched on the ledge of the tub. When she stood up she tripped on the bathroom mat and fell into me. My arms shot around her waist and I twisted us so that I would take the blow of the fall. We landed with me on my back and Chloe on top of me with her hands gripping my arms for support. My hands were on her hips and I could feel a slim patch of her soft skin where her shirt had ridden up. We both locked gazes and did our best imitations of a stop sign. **(A/N That's a joke between me and my friends :3)** She bit her bottom lip and my breath caught. The wolf was growling in pleasure at the position we were in. I had the odd urge to tilt my face up latch my lips on to hers, but tried my best to ignore it. Harder than it sounds.

"S-sorry, I tr-tripped. Th-thanks for catching me."

Her breath tickled my lips as she spoke and I could feel the rise and fall of her chest against mine as she breathed.

I gulped. "N-no problem."

I waited for her to get off of me so I could stand, but she didn't. She just stayed where she was, looking down at me. I didn't want her to move, but I knew that once she realized what she was doing she would be embarrassed. And the longer we stayed like this, the more embarrassed she would be.

"Um, Chlo, are you gonna get off of me?"

Her blue eyes widened and she scrambled off of me with a mumbled apology. She raced out of the room and into hers so she could change into her pajamas. I should probably change too. I went to my room and put on a pair of dark and light blue plaid pajama pants. I didn't bother with a shirt. Why put one on and get it dirty when I'm just going to take it off in about an hour to go to bed. Yes, it was already 7:30. Fending of ghosts and cleaning glass wounds takes time. I exited my room the same time as Chloe. She was wearing light blue cotton pants and a white t-shirt. She looked beautiful, as always. I walked down stairs and she followed. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Chloe sat next to me and we watched Phineas and Ferb in silence, waiting for Dad and Simon to come home with Tori. I hope Dad doesn't tell them about Chloe being my mate, Tori would tease me and tell Chloe, and I would _not_ want that.

About half way through the first episode I heard Chloes breathing slow and felt a light pressure on my shoulder. I looked over to see Chloe sleeping with her head rested against my shoulder. She looked so small and innocent. I smiled. She shivered and it occurred to me that she was probably snuggling up to me in a subconscious effort to find heat. As a werewolf, I have my own personal radiator inside of me. I'm almost never cold.I draped my arm around her shoulders and she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I inhaled her heavenly scent and closed my eyes in content. Exhaustion from the past 24 hours finally hit me, and, before I knew it, I too, was asleep.

...

I faintly heard the sound of a door closing and the sound of some one talking. I was half asleep. I growled softly, cranky for being woken up and tightened my grip on the pillow in arms. I pushed my face farther into a soft pillow and tried to drown out the voices and go back to sleep. I gave up on sleeping when I heard muffled laughter and someone making a shushing sound. I groaned and raised my head sleepily. I drew a hand back and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. The stilled when the pillow in my arms shifted and pressed itself farther into my chest. Pillows don't move. I looked down to see that I was holding Chloe with her back pressed up against my chest and we were both laying down on our sides. My hand was on her stomach were her shirt had gone up a bit.

I looked up at the doorway that lead to the dining room when I heard the shuffle of feet. There stood a jealous looking Simon, a confused and wary Dad, and a giggling Tori. Her hand was covering her mouth and her face was red from suppressed laughter. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore and she bent over laughing. I blushed and scowled at her. She just laughed harder. I felt Chloe shift in my arms and looked down to see her rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She noticed the position we were in and blushed harder than I did.

"You should... see your... faces!" Tori chocked out in-between fits of laughter. I bit back a growl and sat up, releasing Chloe from my hold. She scooted as far away from me on the couch as she could get. Dad turned off the T.V. and turned to us.

"Care to tell me what happened while we were gone?" he asked seriously.

What had happened? I remember coming down stairs with Chloe and watching T.V., then waking up to see them standing in the doorway. Then nothing. After a moment of thought all the memories from the past night came crashing down on me in a frightening realization.

_Oh man._

I opened my mouth to answer but my stomach cut me off with a growl. Thank you, now I have a good excuse to procrastinate.

"Can we eat first, I'm starved?" I rubbed my stomach for emphasis. Dad sighed but nodded anyways.

"Fine, but you're not getting out of this," he warned. I nodded and made my way to the kitchen.

_Thank God._

**There you go, the sixth chapter. I hope you guys liked it and I cannot say how sorry I am for updating so late. Check out my new story! Review! Seriously, reviews our my only purpose to go on! Love you all fanfictionites! :D Hope you liked my chlerek scene!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, this is the last chapter with them as little kids :(. So sad. But I think it's time for them to grow up so the eight chapter will be from Dereks point of view when they're the ages they are in the book. I realize it was weird for Derek to want to kiss her in the last chapter since he's only eight but considering he's had like four boners I don't think it's too unusual, and Chloe didn't have that feeling so it would be okay I thought. Well, here's the chapter! **

**Disclaimer- no. **

**DPOV**

"Wow," Simon said. "I wish was here! That sounds so cool!"

I had just finished filling in Dad, Simon, and Tori on what happen while were hear alone. Except for the part where she fell on- no need for them to know that. But I did have to explain why when they came home I was asleep shirtless on the couch 'cuddling.' Their words not mine.

"It's n-not cool, it's sc-scary," Chloe argued. Simon just shrugged.

"Kids, could you give me a moment with Derek? Alone?"

I stiffened. What did I do to get in trouble? He's the one who left her here all alone. I saved her, so why am I being talked to alone?

"Ooh, Dereks in trouble," Tori sang. I scowled at her. Her and Simon just laughed but did as Dad said and left anyways, Chloe hesitantly following them. I think Tori makes her nervous, can't say I blame her.

"Derek, you shouldn't have run off like that before."

Right, forgot about that. I looked down at my hands. "Sorry."

"I don't want you to apologize Derek, you're not in trouble because I can understand why you did it. But if it happens again, you will be in trouble."

I nodded an understanding. He took a deep breath. "Now, it's time for the bad news."

Oh no, when Dad says there's bad news, then it's really bad news. "What... What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Chloe's father is recovering faster than initially anticipated. They're letting him out of the hospital in about three days. And when he gets out, he's... going to come and take back Chloe. I wouldn't be surprised if you never saw her again after that."

At the thought of never seeing chloe again I felt hollow. As if there was nothing inside me anymore. Like someone had stolen all the air out of my lungs only to punch me in the gut. My mouth went dry and my throat felt like sandpaper. The emptiness was quickly replaced with blinding rage. How dare he come and take Chloe away from me? She was mine! MINE! NO BODY ELSE'S! Minemineminemine!

"Well he can't have her back," I snarled low and dangerous.

"You can't keep him away from his daughter Derek," he said carefully.

"Well he can't keep my mate away from me." I was seconds away from running out the front door and bashing some guys face in. Her father has no right to keep my mate away from me. She's mine.

"No Derek, she isn't."

I must have accidentally said that last part out loud. But it didn't matter, he was wrong. Chloe was mine, end of freakin' story.

"Do you have any idea what happens when a werewolf loses his mate?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Derek, I'm well aware of what happens when a werewolf loses it's mate. But there isn't anything we can do about it."

And there really wasn't. Dad was using a firm yet gentle tone, meaning that he was telling me something that was upsetting, yet inevitable. He was using my name every time he spoke, which was not a good sign. The anger subsided and the emptiness returned.

"So... I'm really losing her?"

He nodded his head sadly.

"But... there has to be something we can do?"

"There isn't. Derek, I have tried convincing Mr. Saunders to allow me to take her in, but he absolutely refused. Apparently she resembles her mother too much for him to let her go. I asked if she could come and stay over the weekends, but his job causes him to move a lot, she's not going to be in Buffalo much longer. She's moving."

"So, when she says good-bye on Friday... she'll really mean it. It'll really be good bye," I whispered in despair. Dad gave me a sad smile that said all I needed to know.

I looked over through the door into the other room. Chloe was on the couch laughing silently as Tori teased Simon. She looked up meeting my gaze and smiled. I tried to smile back, but could only manage a twist of my lips. She looked at me curiously and it seemed like she wanted to say something. But before she got the chance, Simon and Tori were fighting and she had to duck out of the way. Dad saw too and sighed in exasperation seeing how the do this constantly.

"No fighting you two, we don't want you to break anything!" He went over to break up the fight. I stayed where I was. This didn't seem real. All I could think was, she's leaving. My mate is leaving. And I won't see her again. Ever.

...

Today was Chloe's last day. Her father was coming to take her away from me within the hour. Simon and I were playing Spongebob Monopoly with her in the living. Chloe was winning, I was in second, and Simon was in last, but he was close to switching places with me. I wasn't paying attention to the game. I was putting my energy into keeping myself from taking a tight hold of Chloe and never letting her go. I woke up first this morning, letting the gravity of the situation finally hit me with it's full force. I'm losing my mate, and I can't do anything. I tried to make myself okay with it all. Tried to convince myself that Simon, Dad, and Tori were all I needed before, so they're all I need now. Didn't work.

Before it was like a kid who was born lactose intolerant- they'd never had ice-cream, so I didn't miss it or envy people who could have it when they couldn't. Then the kid takes one of those pills that let you have as much dairy as you want within the hour you took it. The kid eats as much as they can finding out that they were missing out big time. Then they find out they're allergic to the pill and their suddenly jealous of people who can have milk. Before, they didn't care because they had no idea what they were missing, but now that they've had it, they miss it. Well Chloe's my ice-cream. Fine beforehand- hurting afterwards.

"Derek, it's y-your t-turn," Chloe stuttered. My chest ached, I'm gonna miss that stutter.

"Right." I picked up the dice and rolled a five. I seem to be getting a lot of those. I moved my piece and handed the dice to Simon.

"Aren't you gonna buy it?" he asked confusedly.

"Nah." He shrugged and went back to the game. He landed on the only green space he didn't have and predictably bought it.

"Yes! Monop-"

He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Chloe's dad, had to be. The person had the same chocolate chip cookie smell but he has his own mix of paper scent. Dad went and answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Saunders, Chloe's in the living room with the boys playing monopoly. Follow me."

"Thank you. And it's nice to meet you Mr. Bae. I can't thank you enough for taking care of her while I was in the hospital."

"No thanks needed, she's a wonderful girl."

"I know."

They stepped in and I had to clap a hand over my nose. This guy smelt so strongly of expensive cologne that I could taste the chemicals. I hates people who did that.

"D-Daddy!" Chloe's face lit up and she ran over to engulf herself in her fathers arms.

"Hi sweet heart. How are you?" he asked smiling.

"I'm f-fine. Are y-you okay?" she asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine kiddo, just a little banged up. But doing a lot better. But hey, we have to go quickly, I have a business trip I need to pack for."

_Are you serious? He gets his daughter back so that he can leave her at home to go on a business trip!_

"Say good bye to your friends, I'm going to bring your suitcase to the car." With that he did what he said and left the room.

"Thank f-for having me Mr. Bae, I r-really liked it." Dad bent down and gave her a hug.

"Any time."

Simon went up to her. "Do you really have to leave," he whined. Please, he thinks he's sad. I'm the one saying good bye to my mate! Not that anyone besides Dad and I know.

Chloe nodded. "But we'll st-still he b-best friends!" She gave him a hug too.

She turned to me and I didn't move. I couldn't, this was all too real. Dad looked back and forth between me and her. Then he took Simons hand and led him into the other room mumbling something about privacy.

We stared at each other. "A-Are you going to say good bye?" she said quietly. I pressed my lips together. I felt a pressure in the back of my eyes and blinked rapidly. No way was I going to cry. I nodded and walked over to her slowly. She threw her arms around my neck and I stiffened, then relaxed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I breathed in her scent, memorizing ever little detail of it.

"I'm gonna miss you Derek." I squeezed my eyes shut. _I will not cry_. My wolf whimpered, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm gonna miss you too," I replied honestly, sound muffled by her hair.

She leaned back and looked at me. My emeralds meeting her oceans. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. My stomach churned. "Good bye Derek."

I gulped. "Good bye Chloe."

She leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the cheek_. Don't cry, don't cry_. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her forehead. She looked at me sadly, then turned to go. I heard was her telling her dad she was ready to go and then the car rumbled down the street. I took a deep breath and one traitor finally fell down my cheek. I whipped it away and turned to go upstairs. Dad was waiting at the bottom.

"I'm sorry son."

I sighed. "Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

He gave a sad smile. "Yeah." He got up and went up the stairs. He paused at the top and looked me over his shoulder. "And Derek?"

"Yeah," I croaked, choking back un-shed sobs.

"It's okay to cry." Then he disappeared upstairs.

I sunk down against the wall and did just that- cried. I cried until I heard footsteps coming down. I looked up to see Tori.

"Calm down wolf-boy, if she's really your mate, you'll see her again. That's how soul mates work right? They end up together no matter what."

I gaped. "How did you-"

"Dad told me and Simon what mates are and that when you found yours Simon would have to back off. Don't worry, Simon has no idea about Chloe. But I'm not as blind as he is- I know she was it. She's your mate, she'll come back. So please, don't cry, it's pathetic." And with that said she exited the room.

I just hope she's right.

**I'm sorry the chapter was so sad, but don't worry, the next chapters better. They finally grow up, which some of you I know have been looking forward to. Love you all, review! Btw, I was like crying when I wrote this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! They're finally older! Have any of you guys noticed that the song Something There from Beauty and the Beast is like, the perfect Chlerek song? My sister and I were having a Disney mood and she put this song on and I was like 'Omfg! This is such a Chlerek song!' Then my sister was all like, 'Wow, you would say that. Everything reminds you of Chlerek!' She's a bit of a Chlimon fan, so we have a debate about this. I mean seriously, Chlimon sounds like a deadly disease or a floor cleaner. Or an STD. Anyways, I have been waiting for his moment since the second chapter! Here it goes! (fingers crossed you like it!)**

**Disclaimer- this disclaimer almost makes me less excited about my stories.**

**DPOV**

I woke with a start. I looked frantically around the room gasping for air. I sighed in relief when I realized that it was a dream, just a dream, and slumped back onto my pillows. I was covered in a cold sweat and couldn't help but think of the horrible nightmare. It was another variation of the same story line. She was in trouble, and I wasn't around to save her. She just kept screaming, just screaming at the top of her lungs. And someone was chasing her. Who was chasing her? A werewolf, that was it! It was as if I were just standing there frozen as the horrible scene unfolded before me. I could hear her crying and screaming out my name in a desperate attempt at help. I could feel my anger flare when the werewolf would get too close to her. My fists clenched and un-clenched at my sides.

_Just a dream, Derek. It was just another stupid dream. _

A stupid dream that could be real for all I knew.

I looked over at the clock. 7:02. Of course. It was Saturday so I just had to wake up early from a nightmare. I had barely gotten any sleep since she'd left, but most of times when I did, I was plagued with nightmares. I would torture myself with either dreams or nightmares of what I think is happening to her right now. Or what would be happening if she had stayed. In those dreams, she'd say that she loved me, and she'd be mine.

Chloe would be mine.

I sighed.

She's not coming back anytime soon, so stop tormenting yourself by allowing her to consume your thoughts. My wolf whimpered. He wanted his mate back. I wanted my mate back.

I gave my head a sharp shake. I'm hungry. I forced myself out of bed and slumped down to the kitchen. I heated up some bacon in the microwave and scrambled six eggs while I waited. My thoughts drifted back to Chloe as I cooked. It had been eight years since I've last seen her, but I could still remember every detail. How soft her strawberry blond hair was. How broken she seemed when she first came. How deep the her blue eyes were, always so big and trusting, always showing her emotions to the world. But most of all, I remembered her scent, and of course, my initial reaction to it. I may have been eight, but upon first seeing/smelling her, I'd gotten a boner. Thank god we didn't know what it was back then or it would've been really embarrassing. She smelt of chocolate chip cookies and fresh apple pie. Now whenever I smelt pie of cookies I turn around thinking maybe it's her. But it never was. Every flash of blond hair taunted me, as if saying, nope not the one you're looking for, sorry. I sighed and brought my breakfast to the table. Dad should be up in about twenty minutes. Simon and Tori won't wake up until about 10:30 at least. Ever since Tori moved in when we were eleven, I've had to deal with hearing a second set of snores until practically noon.

I was washing off my plate when I heard two alarm clocks go off. I already heard Dad wake up, so that just left Simon and Tori. But why would they set their alarm clocks to go off at 8:00 on a Saturday? I heard them both groan and go over to their private bathrooms and turn on the shower. Dad came down the stairs and smiled at me.

_What's up with everyone today?_

"Good morning Son, better get dressed. We leave at 9:30," he said. I stared at him blankly.

"Leave? Where are we going?"

His smile widened. "Andrews, he has a surprise for you. Wait here for a second." He disappeared into the other room and came back holding a pile of clothes. "Go put these on." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "And don't ask me any questions. Just trust me and do as I say. Now go, we don't have time to waste."

I did as he said and went upstairs to change into the clothes he gave me. I put them on then looked in the mirror. He gave me an extra long black long sleeved shirt that wasn't tight, but tighter than I'd like, and a pair of dark wash jeans that, again, weren't tight, but tighter than I'd like. I like wearing clothes that were about three sizes up from 'fitting' 'cus they cover my muscles I get for just being a werewolf. What was with him getting me new clothes just to go to Andrews? And why on earth was this shirt so long?

_Ugh, I don't care anymore_.

When I went back downstairs Simon and Tori were at the kitchen table groggy eyed while Dad cooked them eggs. They were dressed and showered. They ate in silence, none of us having the energy to start up a conversation so early in the morning. Before we knew it we were in the car on our way to Andrews. I noticed that the route was different and asked Dad about it.

"He moved due to... recent events. He lives only about five minutes from our house by car and fifteen minutes by walk. I have a feeling you'll be going there a lot from now on?"

I regarded him curiously. "What do you-"

"You'll see Derek, you'll see."

The rest of the ride I stared out the window trying to figure out what he meant. Why the hell would I want to go to Andrews all the time? I mean, I like him well enough, but I wouldn't want to to spend all my time there. Finally we pulled in the driveway of Andrews new house and got out of the car. I stilled. It smelled like Chloe here. A lot like Chloe. I felt hope rise in my chest. Maybe she's here. Maybe it's really her this time and I'm not just putting false into some far fetched chance. Maybe-

I gave my head a sharp shake. She's consumed my thoughts for so long. I'm probably just imagining her scent. Something in me told me that I was wrong, and that she really was here, but I tried to squelch that idea. No use in getting my hopes up.

We walked up to the door and Dad knocked. A few seconds later Andrew answered it.

He beamed at us. "Finally, I don't think I would have survive if you took any longer."

_What? _

Dad must have understood what he meant, because he nearly burst out laughing.

"Equally as anxious I see?" he taunted.

"Wouldn't shut up about it."

"I'm guessing we should go into the living room then?"

"If you don't in the next twenty seconds the surprise will be ruined."

_Surprise?_

"We better go then. Come on kids." Dad said, ushering us inside.

_What the hell is going on?_

Simon and Tori followed Dad inside while I lingered behind them. The second I stepped through the doorway my nose was assaulted. Her scent was here, everywhere.

"Oh. My. _God!_" I heard Simon yell. I quickly made my way to the living room to make sure he was alright.

"Simon, what's-" I cut myself off when I saw what made Simon scream.

There, right in front of me, living and breathing, was Chloe. For a moment, I thought that I might have been imagining her, but one look at Simon and Tori confirmed that this was no dream.

My mate was here. The wolf howled in joy.

She looked almost exactly the way I'd dreamt her to be. Still the same, still my angel. Her hair was still shoulder length and strawberry blonde, only now, it had red streaks running through it that I had to admit looked cute. She was only about five feet tall give or take and inch or two. Her blue eyes were as bright and sparkling as I remembered. Her scent hadn't changed at all. And neither did my reaction to it. Feeling a surge in my jeans, I finally understood why Dad had given me such a long shirt. And let me tell you it was not to make me look taller.

She squealed and jumped up to give Simon a hug. The wolf in me growled.

**He shouldn't be hugging her. She's our mate, **_**ours.**_

"S-Simon, I can't believe it. I m-missed you g-guys so much!" Chloe practically screamed. Then she turned and jumped onto me.

She stood on her tip-toes and hooked her arms behind my neck. For a moment I stood there, too stunned to do anything, but then snaked my arms around her waist in a tight embrace.

"I missed you t-too Derek," she whispered sweetly in my ear. I shivered. I heard Dad and Andrew leave the room along with Tori who didn't really want to be here seeing how she didn't really like Chloe too much. She didn't act like a bitch to her since she was my mate, and never said anything bad about her when Dad or some one would bring her up, but I could just tell.

She pulled back to look at me and our gazes locked. The wolf screamed at me to do something. Kiss her, hold her, talk to her, and other _suggestive_ things. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of another male voice.

"Chloe, I couldn't find-" He saw us and stopped. "Oh, they're here."

I instantly hated this kid. Who was he to spend more time with my mate than me? And why the hell was he here? More importantly, why the hell was Chloe here?

The kid had shaggy carrot top hair and was a little shorter than Simon. Chloe turned to him in beamed.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Nate. He's here 'cus we're working on a project for theater together."

Oh, so he was just here for a project. Thank God. If he was her boy friend or something I'd probably have to strangle him.

The boy-Nate- smirked and went up to Chloe. He snaked his arm around her shoulder and I had to suppress a growl.

**Get away from our mate**, the wolf growled. And I agreed whole-heartedly.

"Nice to finally meet the famous Simon and Derek." Chloe blushed at that. She's so adorable when she blushes. "She's told me all about how you helped her get over her mothers death. I really appreciate you guys being there to help my girl."

_I'm sorry, did he just say his girl? _

**Not his, ours!**

That's it, this guys dead, end of freakin' story.

Chloe shrugged off his arm. "G-geez, you m-make it sound like we're d-dating."

So they aren't dating?

He gasped in mock surprise. "Chloe Saunders are you breaking up with me?"

"Oh yeah," she grinned.

He grabbed his chest as if his heart hurt. "It's because you've fallen for one of these guys isn't it?"

She blushed harder. "Ha-ha, I think you should probably g-go now. We've d-done enough of our pr-project and I'd like to have my reunion with ch-childhood saviors in p-peace."

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, fine. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed a backpack that I assume was his and kissed Chloe on the cheek. My blood boiled. He needs to stay away from my freakin' mate! Seriously, I was seconds away from tearing this guys head off and the wolf encouraging me to eliminate any threats to getting Chloe was not helping my anger subside.

"S-Simon, could you sh-show Nate out?" Chloe asked innocently.

Simon nodded. "Sure, c'mon theater boy." With that Simon left the room to show _it_ out.

Chloe turned to me. "I r-really did miss you."

I couldn't take it anymore, her presence was just too much. I ran over to her and scooped her up in my arms. She rapped her arms around me and I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her heavenly scent.

"Don't take this the wrong way," I whispered, "but why are you here?"

"Wh-what you don't w-want to s-see me?"

"No, no, that's not what I said! I just meant-"

She silenced my rant with a laugh. I nearly melted at the sound.

"Ch-chill Derek, I know what you meant. I'm h-here because Andrew ado-dopted me. My Dad, d-died and my Aunt c-couldn't take care of me. I l-live here now."

No. Freakin'. Way. "Oh my god, Chloe I'm so sorry about you're Dad. I-"

"It's c-cool, Andrews a-awesome. And this w-way I get to see my o-old best friend. That is, if you k-keep coming back to s-see me," she said shyly.

All of my self control snapped right there and I gave into doing what I've only dreamt of for so long.

I kissed her.

**Ohh, a cliffy! Sorry, but it was getting late and that seemed like the best place to end it. There's probably only going to be one more chapter, but it's going to be really long. I hope that you guys liked this. My favorite part had to be when Derek got all jealous about Nate. Hah! Well good night, and I love you all. :D Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's what we've all been waiting for, the last chapter of the story! Sorry this is taking so long for me to write but it's the last chapter and I had to make it perfect! But I also made sure to have it done before my grade went on our bug field trip for half a week and I wouldn't be able to post. A chapter like the last one was a bit bard to follow but I think I managed. Thanks for all the reviews guys, you're all awesome! Alright, I'm having a sort of contest. I'm going to let you guys pick whether you want me to write this story in CPOV (Chloe's point of view) or the sequel. You'd leave your choice in your review and whichever story gets 30 votes first is the one I'm going to do. Can't wait to see which one you guys pick! My guess is that you'll want the sequel first. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Darkest Powers**** (but I'm working on it)**

**DPOV**

Kissing Chloe was like nothing I'd ever experienced. The second my lips brushed against hers electricity shot through my body and the rest of the world seemed to disappear. All I could fell, smell, taste or think about was Chloe. Chloe, Chloe, Chloe! After ten years without seeing her and being tortured with horrible nightmares about her getting hurt- this was heaven. The world could've exploded right then and I wouldn't have noticed nor cared.

My lips were only pressed to Chloe's not nearly as long as I'd have liked. But after about two seconds I pulled back and heard the soft smack of the ending kiss. I pulled back and looked at her face- gauging her reaction.

To say she looked shocked was an understatement. Her face held shock and disbelief- but no disgust or anything else I'd thought might be there. Then I realized what I'd actually just done. I'd practically sexually assaulted her! I didn't have her permission, I didn't give her time to stop me, I'd let my hormones get the better of me. God, she probably hates me now. Can't say I would blame her, a girl like her would never want to be with a guy like me.

"Wh-what w-w-was th-that?" Big stutter, bad sign. If I remember anything about her from the old days-and I remember _everything_ about her- it's that her stutter is the best emotion detector known to man.

I opened my mouth to answer but couldn't form any words. I didn't know what to say. What _could_ I say?

_I'm such an idiot! I wish I could take it back._

**I don't. Not one bit.**

What the hell? Oh, right, we kissed. Now my wolf will be more vocal. Its been there since I was twelve- officially, I got one word blips before then- but after kissing my mate, it'll have a lot more to say. Great, just _freakin'_ great.

"Chloe I'm so- I didn't- what I mean to say is-"

"Guys, Dad wants us in the-" Simon stopped short when he noticed the awkward moment going on. He squinted and I could smell him become jealous. He can't_ honestly_ still have a crush on her after all these years and all those ex-girlfriends can he? "Am uh, I interrupting something?"

_Yes!_

I looked down at Chloe and saw her looking up at me with a face that said 'is he interrupting something?'

Part of me wanted to say yes just to make him go away and give me more alone time with my mate, but the other part- the _bigger _part- decided to say no so that I would have time to figure out what to say if Chloe confronted me about it. I opted for the bigger part.

"No." I swear I saw Chloes face fall at that but I must have imagined it- wishful thinking. "So what did Dad want?"

Simon looked between the two of us skeptically then shook his head like he was dismissing some ludicrous idea. "Uh, right, that. Dad and Andrew need us in the kitchen so they can explain the whole Chloe being here after ten years of not seeing her thing. Apparently this story has a very thick plot."

I nodded. "Right, let's go."

I headed towards the kitchen before either of them could stop me, forcing them to follow behind me. The kitchen was medium sized and had a white tiled floor with black cabinets and table where Dad, Andrew, and Tori were currently sitting. Dad and Andrew were talking animatedly about some stock they both invested in and Tori just sat there picking at her nails with a bored look on her face. I sat down in between Dad and Simon, next to Simon was Chloe-who looked a little disappointed- next to her was Andrew, and next to him was Tori.

Andrew cleared his throat and looked at all of us before his gaze rested on Chloe. "Are you sure you can sit here through the story?"

She looked nervous but reluctantly nodded her head. "M-maybe I should t-tell it."

Andrew seemed hesitant. "Are you sure?"

She bit her lip and nodded again. "Yeah it would pr-probably make more sense that w-way."

He looked her over, then sighed and flicked his hand as a motion for her to start.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the table before speaking. "W-well one day my D-Dad caught me t-talking to a ghost, so I was forced to tell him about being a n-ne-necromancer. That was about a m-month ago. S-Since he knew about my… ability, I didn't ignore sp-spirits when he was around anymore. At first he tr-tried to get me to talk to a th-therapist because he thought I was cr-crazy instead of a supernatural, but wh-when my Mom showed up-" she shut her eyes and took another deep breath before continuing-"and asked me to g-g-give him a message, he f-fl-flipped. That was ab-bout a two w-weeks ago."

She was close to tears now and found a new fascination in the table. My chest constricted and I ached to go over and comfort her. It physically hurt me to see my mate so upset, and I wanted nothing more than to make her feel better. Too bad my previous actions have complicated my ability to do that.

_Again- stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"H-He"-her voice wavered and her bottom lip trembled slightly-"couldn't believe that it was tr-true a-and when he g-got the message he got k-kinda depressed. That was about a w-w-week and a half ag-go. H-he f-f-finally c-couldn't take it anym-more that I-I c-could see her and h-he c-c-couldn't. H-h-h-he…"

Her tears fell freely down her face and her eyes were already turning blood-shot. Her shoulders shook and I was reminded of all the times I'd held her while she cried about her mothers' death. Wait mothers' death…

Oh, no.

Her father died.

Or, more likely, killed himself because he was jealous of Chloes' ability.

"Chloe, deep breaths, talk slowly. If it's too much you can leave and I'll tell the rest of the story," Andrew soothed, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

Chloe nodded and ran out of the room crying. I got up to follow her but was stopped by Dad placing a hand on my arm.

"Not now Derek, after Andrew finishes," he said, only loud enough for me to hear.

Not now? Not now! She's upset _right_ now, so I need to help her _right_ now! I'll be able to hear them talking in the kitchen so I'll get to hear the story-which I already figured out the ending to- and keep my mate from crying. I shook his arm off and raced after Chloe.

I followed her scent and the sound of her sobs to a room with baby blue door on the second floor. I hesitated at the door. What if she didn't want to talk about it? What if she didn't want to talk about it with _me_? I'd almost forgotten about her reaction to the unexpected kiss we shared in the living room before the whole talk started. I almost went back down to the kitchen, but when I heard her start crying harder and murmuring that it was all her fault, I suddenly didn't care.

I burst into the room without a second thought. Chloe sat on blue sheeted bed with her legs tucked up to her chest and her head between her knees. She didn't even hear me come in. I was about to go over to her and pick her up and place her in my lap just like when we were kids, but checked myself at the last moment.

"Chloe," I asked gently.

Her head snapped up and I nearly lost it right there. Her eyes were completely blood shot and her face was streaked with tears. She looked even more broken than when she'd told me about what happened in the hospital after her mother had died in the car crash.

_Screw it,_ I thought. The wolf was growling at the sight of its mate being so upset.

She made a vain attempt at whipping her tears away, but more just flowed in their wake, filling up the paths she'd dried. "Wh-wh-what?"

"…are you okay?"

She didn't answer for a while, just stared at me, like she was debating on whether she should tell me the truth or not. I looked at her with pleading eyes, wanting her to trust me like she use to and tell me everything.

Finally, she slowly shook her head and started to put her head back in between her knees. But I was over there, picking her up and putting her in my lap, before she got the chance. She tensed for a second, then leaned into me, burying her head in the crook of my shoulder, crying her eyes out. I murmured sweet nothings in her ear and rubbed her back soothingly. After about twenty minutes of this, she ran out of tears and was using me for support, exhausted from crying so hard.

"I'm a t-t-terrible p-person," Chloe whispered.

I pulled back to look at her with a confused look on my face. "How on earth are you a terrible person?"

"It's m-my f-fault that he k-killed hims-self. If I h-had been more c-careful he w-w-wouldn't have found out and he w-wouldn't have k-killed himself."

Damn, she was using logic. But she can't blame this on herself, she couldn't hide it forever. It's not like Simon or Tori who can just go to normal school and not have to worry about their powers sneaking up on them. I always have my wolf but that's a helluva a lot easier than ignoring a ghost. It was inevitable, how he reacted was his fault not hers. So I told her that.

She nodded but didn't look like she completely believed that. We sat there in silence for a while before Chloe shifted in my lap to turn and face me. "C-can I ask you s-s-something?"

I smiled. "You just did."

She gave a small smile and a nervous laugh. Why was she nervous? "About what happened in the l-living-room…"

Her cheeks flamed and mine tinted a light shade of pink. She really wanted to talk about that _now? _"…you mean the kiss?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say.

If possible, she blushed harder. "Y-yeah…"

"I'm really sorry about that. I was just so happy to see you and I didn't mean to kiss you it just sort of happened, and I promise it won't happen again," I rambled, tripping over myself to apologize so that my mate wouldn't hate me forever. If Chloe hated me, I'm not sure what I'd do. But a part of me hoped that she would say it was okay and that she wanted it to happen again.

"Yeah, it's okay, I-I get it. I was h-happy to see you too," she said, sounding slightly disappointed- maybe even hurt. I noticed that she didn't say anything about it happening again, which could only mean she didn't want it to. The fact made me feel like someone had stabbed a knife through my chest, but I wouldn't let it show. If I was able to just be friends with her, I'd take it.

"Yeah," I said, some of my own disappointment sneaking into my tone. "We're still friends right?" I only realized how incredibly lame that sounded once I'd actually said it.

She gave a small smile. "Y-Yeah, friends."

A small rap on the door frame caught our attention and we looked up to see Dad standing there with a worried look on his face. "I came up here to make sure you were okay but uh…"

Chloe's face flushed and she scrambled off of my lap. "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine now. S-Sorry about before."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I understand, but Andrew wants to see you."

She nodded, said thank you, and then retreated out of the room. I stood up from the bed and watched her retreating form make its way down the hall.

I let out a deep breath through my nose.

"So," Dad said, "just friends, huh?

It was even painful when he said it. But when Chloe had said it, she had the slightest hint of disappointment on her face, and that was enough to give me hope. Hope that somehow, someway, I would be able to make her fall for me just as hard as I've fallen for her. One way or another, I was getting my mate.

I shook my head. "Not for long."

**Aren't I just terrible? First I have him help her with her ****mom's death, now he has to fix her after her father's suicide. Oh well, it gave me an excuse for Andrew to adopt her. Did I mention that Andrew adopted her? Oh well, I am now. Remember to review and leave your vote, I need to know which on you guys want first because I can't pick. I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'm really sorry that it took me so long. I love you all and hope you review! :D**


End file.
